(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the operation of electronic devices.
(2) Description of the Related Art
An invention disclosed by a Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-233452 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) is known as a prior art in the field of the present invention. The Patent Document 1 describes that an object of the prior art is “to provide a user-friendly gesture command input device which allows a user to input a command by using a user's favorite gesture irrespective of applications or gesture commands arbitrarily registered by other users and provides an input means which recognizes a specific user performing a gesture input and allows multiple users to perform command inputs by using gestures specific to the user” (see [0013] of Patent Document 1), and also describes that the prior art provides, as means for solving the problem, “a gesture command input device which converts a gesture input performed with respect to an input means to a command, the gesture input being performed by using a user's body part or a dedicated command medium, the gesture command input device including: a storage means in which user-specific gesture commands are pre-registered per user, a user recognition means which recognizes the user who performs the gesture input with respect to the input means, and a control means which, when the user recognition means recognizes the user who performs the gesture input with respect to the input means, converts a gesture input by the user through the input means to a command based on a user-specific gesture command registered in the storage means in association with the recognized user” (see [0025] of Patent Document 1).